Pure and Balance
by WolfHeart14
Summary: Two acquaintances residing in the Realm of Reality are brought to Master Yen Sid after their home is destroyed to train to master their new found keyblades. But one however, hides a dark secret. Starts around Chain of Memories by the timeline. I don't own anything
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Rayna POV)

Who am I? Rayna Kagami, I know it does sound weird, but my father's last name was Kagami for some odd reason and my mom named me Rayna right after she found out I was a girl. So that is how I ended up with the name. I'm a fifteen-year old sophomore at high school, and I'm a dreamer, an artist, a musician, a reader, straight-A student and a gamer at heart. Everyone would question how I could be someone different to someone else, and I always answer, that not everyone sees who I really am.

The truth is, not many people can fully discover who I really am, and sometimes, I wish I could be someone else. Someone different. Someone who isn't me. Just for a day, it would be nice. But then again, that will never happen, but then again, I just know it that it could happen.

Anyways, I've always had long black hair that I always kept in a ponytail and black eyes. Often at times I would have my fingernails painted with a light shade of blue and always wore heart-shaped earrings. Because of my eyes, I've been wearing glasses often. But always, I just wish to go into the dreams and fantasies I have and just be who I want to be, not what my parents want.

(Kate POV)

Hi! Name's Kate Blitz, 15-year old sophomore at high school. One word to describe how I usually am, a rebel. Honestly though, on the inside, I'm different. I mean, my friends make me do things that I never want to do, but I do, because it's a dare. I've cut my raven-black hair so then it barely passes my ears at time, and dyed a streak a red-orange color. I'm just glad they haven't told me to mess with my coal-black eyes yet. If I could take it back, I would, but then again, I can't, it will just happen over and over again. And seriously, I just want to be who I want to be, not what my friends want.

* * *

><p>(Rayna POV)<p>

How I had met Kate Blitz, honestly, I have no clue what to say about her. She's just different compared to me, but then I shouldn't judge anyone by their appearances, but everyone else says that I'm just the shy one who will always ace anything without having to study for a single second. Kate, well, she's in at least two classes that I have, I really don't mind as long as I could concentrate. Other than that, we rarely had passed each other in the hallways.

We never really had officially met, so we are acquaintances I suppose. The only time we ever talked to each other, was when one of the teachers would pair us up for class work or projects. Well there was that day that changed everything.

(Kate POV)

So basically, the day everything changed was Halloween. My friends basically decided to dress up as game characters, so I was one as well. When I reached my first class before the bells began to ring, I saw Rayna, there like always, reading a book. I was surprised she even put any effort into it having a Halloween spirit with small, plushie, clip-on cat ears, it was something at least. And it blended in well seeing how they were the same color as her hair except for the center which was a light blue triangle that could possibly be making up the inner ear that you see. Other than that, she had a bell strung onto some ribbon around her neck. With nothing else to do, I began to read over her shoulder, finding that she was reading and drawing at the same time. How does she even do this?

She seemed to be drawing a duo, each with bizarre-looking swords that almost resemble keys. All it was a black and white sketch, she probably would finish it later, I suppose. I always like looking at her artwork, even if she doesn't know about it. I've seen fight scenes of wolves, dragons and soaring owls. It's only rare that she ever draws anything close to human. This was a shock, yet though the one was worried about the other, I could see it in their faces.

Well other than that, with class starting, her sketchbook was back in her book bag. I know I can't see it now, but it seemed to be haunting me, I don't know why but it just was. I couldn't focus at all; then again, I rarely seem to be concentrating when I am. Just then all sorts of emergency alarms start to go off; we had no idea what was going on. That was when the principal's voice came on over the loudspeakers.

"Students, stay out of any dark places, shadowy creatures with glowing yellow eyes have appeared killing people every chance they get," he said, "we'll have this all sorted out eventually."

Just then Rayna just ran out with her book bag on her shoulder and her sketchbook in her hand. I knew because of the bell she wore. What was she thinking? Honestly with no other choice I followed her, which led to the garden/forest area of the campus. What her idea was seriously was confusing me, until she reached the tiny pond with lotus flowers. When she stopped was when she noticed me.

"Kate, why were you following me?" she asked.

"What were you doing leaving class?" I asked.

"What the principal described earlier, shadowy creatures with glowing yellow eyes, they're from my dreams, they go after you, I just am not sure how to explain it but," she said opening to a page on her sketchbook and showing me, "this is what they would possibly look like."

After looking at the picture, I was quite shocked.

"So then what do we do?" I asked.

(Rayna POV)

"That's just the thing, I don't know," I said holding my hand out, "even if we could defeat it, it will come back, at least unless if we have the key."

"The key?" Kate asked, "What key?"

Before I could answer, they found us, the creatures. This can't be the time, not now, how could we even explain this to ourselves? Just then, as they advanced closer and closer, I could feel coldness and almost imagine dark thoughts, what was going on? And before one could strike Kate, I could already feel a cold tip from one as a flash of light appeared.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

When they both had opened their eyes, they saw that they were at a different dark place with very little light, but they also knew that they were separated. Just then, doves flew off revealing both of them, stained glass platforms. Kate's was red revealing her life through her friends while Rayna's was a light blue showing images of the artwork and dreams that she had drawn and dreamed.

_Your home is of no more, ceased to exist, yet however, the light of others saw it fit to save you and the other. We should see if it is proven true._

"Who said that?" Kate asked looking around, "Where are you?"

"Is this from my dreams?" Rayna asked, "I remember seeing this before."

_Yet then again, in order to prove yourselves, you will need something to protect you. The power of the Key will be given to you._

And just as the voice said, three stone pedestals appeared near the edge, at each pedestal, was one item. At the left was a sword, the right was a wand and in the middle was a shield.

_Power unknown to you sleeps within. Choose the one you wish to fulfill._

Just then they both walked up to the Dream Sword.

_The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you wish to fulfill?_

Rayna thought it over, and then decided while Kate knew that she wanted to use it. They both nodded in agreement.

_Your path is set. Now in order to fully use your powers, you must sacrifice one. Choose wisely._

Now they were both confused easily. Kate walked up to the Dream Shield wanting to hear what it meant.

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Are you willing to sacrifice this?_

Kate remembered her friends before and simply closed her eyes and nodded. Rayna however thought it through again thinking about what could set her back and finally walked up to the Dream Rod.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Are you willing to sacrifice this?_

Rayna knew with the shield's power, she could defend herself, and simply nodded.

_Now both have chosen the powers of the warriors, yet chose to sacrifice differently, with this in mind is this, what you both seek?_

Now shocked about this, they didn't know what could happen, but simply nodded their heads again. And just like that, the pedestals crumbled and the power that had remained disappeared. Staircases formed and they climbed them finally meeting each other on a stained glass platform they didn't know what to say about, it was different, and Rayna couldn't remember anything about it. It was a deep purple at the center, light blue on the left and red on the right, yet however it seemed incomplete. It was blank completely blank with no image to show other than the plain background.

_Be wary now, the closer you are to the light, the bigger your shadows become. Don't worry; you have the power of the Key to protect you both._

Right behind them, two large shadowy creatures appeared. Each almost taking a complete form of each other. In a flash of light on their hands, the Dream Swords came to their hands, both a little different. Rayna's had a protected handle while Kate's had indentations and inscriptions and a faint glow.

Although they both kind of didn't want to, they were working together to defeat the two creatures. After a while, they were finally able to.

* * *

><p><em>It's seems you have proven your capabilities with the key. Now Awaken.<em>


	2. A Journey at Hand

Chapter 1 A Journey at Hand

(Rayna POV)

My head, why does it hurt so much. I remembered what happened, but was it all true?

"Are you two okay?" a voice asked.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Kate's hand as if to help me up, which I had allowed. When I got up and looked around, I saw we were somewhere I didn't even recognize from my dreams.

"I'm fine," I said, "but where are we?"

"Why you're in Master Yen Sid's Tower," the voice said finally recognizing who it was, Mickey Mouse, although never seeing anything Disney-related before, it wasn't hard to recognize Mickey.

"That's nice to know, but why are we here, we should be at home," I said looking at Kate.

"Well, you see…it's kinda hard to explain…but if you remember what the voice said, then you know that-" Kate said.

"The Realm of Reality, your home world, ceased to exist since none of the Keyblade wielders were able to locate and seal the keyhole to protect your world from the darkness," a new voice said coming in, "I am Master Yen Sid, and his Majesty here told me that you two were saved. Is this true?"

"Yes it is, but why though, and why were we given the power of the Key?" I asked.

"Hold out your hand," Yen Sid instructed and we did, and the two swords from my dreams came upon our hands, "that is the keyblade or Key you were given. You have to be trained in order to understand the balance between light and darkness. However, due to past events, it seems the best way to learn is by seeing the other worlds. Are you two up to this task?"

"Yeah, but what are these keyblade's names? I know they are keyblades, but ours are different, so there must be others with other names," Kate said.

"Tell me your names first," Yen Sid said.

"I'm Rayna Kagami," I said.

"Kate Blitz," Kate said.

"Well then Miss Rayna, your keyblade is known as L'Amour de la Mélodie or L'Amour for short," Yen Sid said, "Miss Kate, your keyblade is known as Starlight Lotus. Both of these keyblades were once wielded by great Masters, the Keys must have seen your hearts proven strong for you two to be wielding them."

Looking at mine the guard was made with eight notes, two separate blue ones and one with two notes together that was pink had red hearts at the corners. The aqua-green shaft had hearts in a pattern, going red right, pink left, red right, pink left. The key-part I had assumed was three separate golden eight notes fanned out with a silver sixteenth note between two eighth notes. On the guard, which could be some sort of keychain was a black sixteenth note with a white heart in the circle part of the notes.

Kate's keyblade was different. The guard was a red pentagon shape and the handle had a pink gem at the top point of the guard. The silver shaft was simple, yet near the guard was a orange lotus-like object that seemed to be connecting the guard to the shaft. The key-part was sort of star like four yellow main points and each two points had an aqua-green point in between and where the four main points met had a orange-red half-heart and something that resembled a silver point underneath the half-heart. The keychain on hers was on a ribbon with a sideways golden crescent moon, a red heart and a silvery-blue ribbon-like point. The heart was inside the crescent moon's opening with the bottom of the heart having the ribbon-like point.

But why were these keyblades even special? Why did they even choose us? I guess this exploring other worlds might help us learn more about it and ourselves.

"However, though, it seems your clothes may not last long enough for this journey," Yen Sid said, "go meet the three good fairies, they will help you with some more suitable traveling clothes."

* * *

><p>When we met them, it took a while but we both got changed. I was wearing white fingerless gloves, a sky blue vest that had two zippers and the bottom zipper was halfway from the middle and a cerulean ribbon-thin fabric that circled around the vest. Underneath was a golden-yellow tee-shirt. I had on baby blue leggings and a blue skirt that almost went to my knees. I had on black boots and my hair was cut a little shorter and tied up with a black hair tie.<p>

Kate was dressed in sky-blue jeans, black boots, an orange vest, similar to mine but without the extra fabric. A red shirt that went down to her elbows that was underneath her vest and black fingerless gloves.

"There, that would do," Flora said, "and these clothes are special, they provide a special gift."

"Thank you," we said and headed back to Yen Sid's office/desk.

"Now then, if I'm correct you two have no sort of transportation," Yen Sid said, "Mickey's half-brother, Oswald will be joining you two. He is waiting outside with your Gummi Ship, you could call it whatever you want."

"Thank you for everything Master Yen Sid," I said as we left. I was just walking down the stairs, while Kate on the other hand decided to slide down on the railing.

Before I could even reach halfway down the stairs, Mickey stopped me, wearing an odd black cloak.

"Gee Rayna, you have to back to Master Yen Sid's desk, he just remembered something that he has to remain top secret," Mickey said descending down the stairs, "see you around."

"Thanks Mickey," I said, walking all the way back up the stairs, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, there is something about you that I need to tell you about," Yen Sid said.

* * *

><p>(Kate POV)<p>

Okay, now this is odd, I knew Rayna was behind me, but what is taking her so long? I mean, what's wrong with a few hundred stairs anyway?

"Hello, there, are you Rayna or Kate?" someone asked, this time it was an anthropomorphic bunny dressed in blue clothes.

"Kate," I said, "and you are?"

"Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit, or you could just call me Oswald," he said holding out a hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I said.

"So when is Rayna coming out?" Oswald asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," I said.

* * *

><p>(Rayna POV)<p>

"Try again, you need to focus harder if you want this to work," Yen Sid said, before it exploded again.

"I'm sorry Master, but is there any other method?" I asked.

"There are potions you could make," Yen Sid suggested.

"I'm sorry, I can't mix anything well enough, otherwise, you already saw one outcome," I said slightly remembering chemistry class.

"There is another way though," Yen Sid said, "it's an ancient melody, but because of your predicament, it must work."

Then what seemed as hours passed by, and eventually I learned the melody, right in front of me was the pure light and darkness that needed to be freed, and then suddenly, exploded in my face.

"Was that suppose to happen?" I asked.

"Normally, it is done near water," Yen Sid said, "seeing how it was an attempt of sorts, it seems that you've been able to master it. Just remember to do it when you are alone, so then no suspicions arise, understand?"

"Yes Master," I said about to leave.

"Wait, Rayna, do you truly need those glasses to see? Because if you do, if they shatter if you perform the melody without being near water, they will never be repaired," Yen Sid said.

"I kinda do need them," I said.

"Wait, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so," Yen Sid said.

Then in the darkness of my sealed eyes, I felt him remove my glasses and heard soft chants, and oddly, I saw a flash of colors, a rainbow, and then heard him telling me to open my eyes. When I did, I was shocked, it was like I was wearing my glasses, but when I reached for them they weren't there.

"What…what happened?" I asked, surprised how better I could see now.

"I healed your vision," Yen Sid said, "the effects are permanent, so then your glasses will stay here. Are you okay with it?"

"Yes, I am," I said, "I should be going now, they will wonder why I am taking too long."

"I understand," Yen Sid said, "remember to perform the melody as often as possible, otherwise who knows how much the balance will tip."

"I'll remember," I said as I headed out the door.

* * *

><p>(Kate POV)<p>

We've been quiet for sometime as Mickey and some other dude pasted by, I think Oswald said that his name was Riku. Then the door opened again and this time it was finally Rayna who came out, yet though something was a little off.

"Rayna how many fingers am I holding up?" I asked holding up my hand.

"Three," Rayna said, "is it because I'm not wearing my glasses? Master Yen Sid healed my vision."

"Alright it's nice to meet you," Oswald said, "I'm Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit."

"So, how does a gummi ship work?" Rayna asked.

"Oh right, well, all you have to do is place the coordinates down and the ship will go in autopilot. The only ever time it switches over is in case there is any sort of danger," Oswald said, "So let's see the first world we should go to, just to understand the basics and get started would be… Olympus Coliseum! Phil can help you start the training."

"So how long those this take?" I asked.

"Possibly an hour or two," Oswald said, "anyone want to play a game of Go, Fish?"

"No, I haven't played it in a while," Rayna said, "I am however interested in a game of Speed, if it's okay."

"Sure," I said, "I wouldn't mind."

"You do know how to play right?" Ranya asked as she was setting it up.

"Of course I do," I said then after ten games, "actually I really don't know that much about Speed."

"I could teach you," Rayna said setting up another game, "Unless of course if there is something else you want to do."

"No, it's okay, you could teach me," I said.

"Actually, we're about to reach Olympus," Oswald said, "but I forgot to show you guys around."

Hopping off the captain's chair, he began showing us around, including bathrooms and rooms. Then the ship landed.


	3. Olympus ColiseumThe Mission

Chapter 2 Olympus Coliseum/The Mission

(Kate POV)

When we landed, the first thing we noticed were we were at an arena of sorts. Up ahead of us was a centaur, right? Anyways he was shorter than I had expected him to be, but other than that, if he can train us, then I wouldn't mind.

"Hey Phil," Oswald said, "I was wondering if you could train two new recruits. Phil, meet Rayna and Kate, girls, meet the best trainer we know of, Phil."

"Girls to train huh, well it's nice to meet you," Phil as if attempting to flirt.

"I am here to train, not anything else," Rayna said, "I wanted to train, to understand using the keyblade, not whatever you thought you had in mind."

"Fine, fine, training it is," Phil said with some discontent, handing us a scroll, "do the set written down here, when you two are done, report back to me."

"Alright sir," I said, "Time to do some old-fashion P.E."

Honestly, after finally deciphering his handwriting, we finally saw how challenging it is. Halfway through, Rayna was already finished at least two thirds of it and now she was on the ground panting looking up to the sky.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm done," she said, "I've pushed myself past my limits; I am done for the day."

"Come on, how about we finish it together," I suggested, holding out a hand to help her up, "doesn't matter how fast or slow we'll go. At least do it or else Phil will make us do something ten times worse."

"Okay then," Rayna said getting up, "let's just do this.

* * *

><p>"After three hours, Oswald came over and told us we could go and that we already had enough training for a while…at least. We boarded the Gummi Ship and were taking off again.<p>

"So was that all we were suppose to be doing at Olympus?" Rayna asked.

"Actually, Mickey wanted it to be test on your hearts, and honestly, you both passed," Oswald said.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Two things, naming our gummi ship and the mission," Oswald said, "so the first order of business is, the name, what should we call it anyways?"

"How about Skylight Era?" Rayna asked, "after all, for us the sky could be our limit."

"Well I can't think of anything else," Oswald said, "how about you Kate? Any ideas?"

"Nope," I said, "My mind is blank."

(Rayna POV)

"Well then Rayna, you named the ship, so you're the captain of Skylight Era," Oswald said.

"No Oswald, you should be captain," I said, I was shocked, I didn't ask to be captain, "you have more experience than Kate and me. I insist."

"Well if you say so," Oswald said.

"So what is our mission anyway?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Oswald taking out some sort of card with a clear circular center, then hologram began to show up, "Before you two were found, we've been dealing with a lot of problems. At first it was the Unversed that fed off of negativity, but now, our main issues are the heartless, they come from a corrupted person's heart and they will go off to gather other innocent hearts."

"So what do we do?" Kate asked.

"Defeat the heartless of course," Oswald said, "Oh yeah, we should also watch out for the Nobodies."

"Nobodies?" I asked as two new holograms appeared one of a very flexible white creature and the other what seemed to be human in a black cloak.

"Well the general ones we'll be encountering are not as strong, but come in numbers," Oswald said then motioning to the human version, "the other however is stronger with special abilities."

"Wait a second, I saw Mickey wearing a similar cloak," I said.

"Oh don't worry about that, that's just a disguise he uses for now with Riku," Oswald said, "Riku is another keyblade wielder that you might meet."

"Oh, so where do we go now?" Kate asked.

"Traverse Town," Oswald said, "we don't have enough supplies. I could try to teach you guys a few spells, just in case, you can't always be fighting with just the keyblade alone."

(Kate POV)

That was odd, the entire time after we finished learning the spells and being able to somewhat do them, Rayna has just been staring out the window, I even suggested her to teach me card games to pass the time but it seemed like she was ignoring me. Hopefully she was okay, hopefully.

* * *

><p>Just as we landed it seemed that Rayna just wanted to stay in the ship, I went to her to tell her we were about to leave the ship when her body is now on the windowsill and her eyes were closed. Since when did she fall asleep? She seemed peaceful sleeping there like that, but then again, also pretty uncomfortable.<p>

"Hey if you want, we can move her to one of the beds," Oswald said, "come on, I'll take you there."

With some help, I was finally able to get her on the bottom bunk with the blanket tucked for her. Leaving a note beside the bedside table I silently closed the door and left Skylight Era. On the way however, I did notice a separate bedroom.

"Oswald, what's with the extra bedroom?" I asked.

"Oh it's mine, Yen Sid's idea," Oswald said, "always said that I shouldn't share a room with any girl other than Ortensia."

"Who's Ortensia?" I asked.

"My girlfriend," Oswald said, "and please just promise me if you ever see her, just try not to mention traveling with me."

"I understand," I said.

We went around getting supplies and fighting a few heartless, I just hope that Rayna will be okay. But for now, I just don't want to carry the tents around anymore. I just hope we could finish this as soon as possible. And when we get back, I hope that Rayna is okay.


End file.
